Smart electronic devices are widely used in vehicles, such as a GPS navigator or a mobile phone. A driver needs to hold the electronic device in one hand when he or she looks at the electronic device during driving. A bracket may be mounted in a vehicle for holding the electronic device. However, the driver paying attention to a display of the electronic device without observing traffic conditions may cause a traffic accident.